1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector with an internal printed circuit board for electrically connecting a cable to a mating plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct current (DC) power connector has been widely used in electrical device to be connected to DC power connector to transmit direct current power. U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,402 issued to Lin discloses an electrical connector assembly having an internal printed circuit board, a plurality of cables soldered to the internal printed circuit board, a mating plug having a plurality of wires soldered to the internal printed circuit board in order to electrically connect with the cables. However, it is difficult to sold the number of cables and the wires to a small internal printed circuit board.
Hence, in this art, a power connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.